Doug Stone
|birthplace = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |nationality = Canadian-American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1972-current |status = Active }}Douglas David Stone (born December 27, 1950) is a Canadian-born American voice actor, residing in Los Angeles, who is most notable for his representation of the character Psycho Mantis from the popular video game Metal Gear Solid, as well as the voice of Matt Trakker and several other characters in M.A.S.K., and Dragonborg in Beetleborgs Metallix. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Porthos Anime Dubbing Anime *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Farmer Smith (ep. 2), Father (ep. 3) *''Zillion'' (1987) - J.J., Additional Voices *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Bonza Jukai, Narrator, Additional Voices *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Ōkubo Toshimichi, Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Becker Panchorello (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Swanzo, Jukai, Tenrei Official (ep. 23) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Mr. Wise (ep. 9), Additional Voices *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Tonto Sharakusai (ep. 5) *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Fat Cop (eps. 3-4), Fo Suigetsu (Enki) (eps. 8-9), Additional Voices *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Let Dahaka, Additional Voices *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Echigo, Illegal Doctor (eps. 7, 13 & 25), Henchman B (ep. 8), Factory Owner (ep. 8), Customer (ep. 9), Alan Milchan (ep. 10), Soldier B (ep. 10), Mercenary B (ep. 12), Thug C (ep. 14), Man (ep. 14), Casino Security Guard D (ep. 15), Villager (ep. 17), Iwanami (eps. 18 & 20), City Director (eps. 18 & 25), Businessman B (ep. 20), Petrof (ep. 21), Salvager A (ep. 22), Researcher A (ep. 26) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Fugaku Uchiha, Teyaki Uchiha, Amachi, Additional Voices *''S-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Promoter, Worker (ep. 12), Newscaster (ep. 13), Subordinate C (ep. 14), Council Member (ep. 14) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Guild Watcher #2 (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Baron Jullian Danglars *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Sezō Kasumi, Yagyu Member #3 (ep. 1), Villager #2 (ep. 2), Prison Guard (ep. 2), Seishiro Momoi (ep. 10), Bantou (ep. 11), Junosuke Niwa (ep. 18), Ramen Shop Chef (ep. 18), Thug #1 (ep. 20), Abner Doubleday (ep. 22), Woodcutter (ep. 24), Additional Voices *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Archeology Professor (ep. 28), Arguing Man (ep. 28), Old Wishrabbit (ep. 30), Gonsuke (ep. 42), Office Worker (ep. 43) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Dayakka Littner, Guame *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Holy Knight (ep. 1), Inn Owner (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Professor Kuseno, Additional Voices *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Minoura OVAs & Specials *''Outlanders'' (1986) - Progress (Animaze Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Air Vehicle 2, Cabbie, TV Station 2 (Streamline Dub) *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Fahgo Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Desslok *''Lensman'' (1984) - Additional Voices (Harmony Gold Dub) **Blakslee, Patrol Captain (Streamline Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Additional Voices *''Akira'' (1988) - Council Member (Animaze Dub) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) - Searcher 1, Mailman (Streamline Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) - Bakery Customer 1, Driver 1, Hotel Receptionist (Streamline Dub) *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) - Genpachi, Doujin *''Thumbelina: A Magical Story'' (1993) - Mouse, Insect, Sea Creature, Swallow, Hobbit #1, Hobbit #3, Turtle *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Winged Demon (Animaze Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Garbage Collector B *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Analyzer, Trick 'R Treat Shotgun Man *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Dr. Ponkotsu *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Elder, Operator (Animaze Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Lin (Animaze Dub) *''Kite Liberator'' (2008) - Ichizo Noguchi, Doctor, Station Manager Voice Direction *The Return of Dogtanian Writer *The Return of Dogtanian *Samurai Pizza Cats *The Swiss Family Robinson External Links *Doug Stone at the Internet Movie Database *Doug Stone at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel